


shoulders

by hedonists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: taeyong and doyoung are on their way to a schedule when doyoung falls asleep on taeyong's shoulder.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> i've been extremely unmotivated to write, so this is a short auto generated prompt to give me something to stretch the fingers out with until i can do something worthwhile.

taeyong looks up from his phone to the dimmed display at the front of the van that he sits in. he squints to read the time, 4:27 in the morning, he then realizes he could have just read the time off of the device that he had already been looking at. the lack of sleep is catching up with him in many ways - be it his cognitive function, or the way caffeine doesn't do much beyond making his empty stomach hurt, or how his hands tend to tremble with the absence of caffeine or not. it's all things he's noticed. all things he can't do anything about.

he looks over at doyoung, sat next to him. taeyong studies the profile of his face as he leans his head back against the rest of the chair he's nestled in - arms crossed - taeyong thinks it makes him look angry in a funny way, because doyoung usually is angry anyways. doyoung sighs briefly and opens his right eye, glancing next to him at taeyong who doesn't bother pretending that he hadn't been watching doyoung this whole time.

"i can feel when you're watching me" he says in almost a huff, but a smile creeps out of the corner of his mouth whether he wants it to or not.

"as expected, you're always a bit on edge, aren't you?" taeyong responds, turns his head back and continuing to play around on his phone. doyoung closes his eyes again, and inhales, and exhales loudly before parting his fairly chapped lips to speak up again.

"are you okay, taeyong?"

and taeyong stops. is _he_ okay?

well, no. he's not. he's the leader of the group and half the time he thinks to himself that he's hardly even cut out for the job. that maybe it _should_ have gone to the likes of someone like johnny, or doyoung even - people with strong, tough personalities who can withstand a lot. taeyong wonders how much he can withstand often. he is currently withstanding, but for how long can he continue?

he doesn't know, he just knows he will until he can't anymore.

"yeah," he starts, "i'm okay. are you okay?"

and doyoung replies in a a bit of a snort-laugh, a snicker almost. taeyong knows that this means he's been caught in his lie.

"it'd be easier if you were just honest sometimes," he says unfolding his arms, using his right hand to take taeyong's left into his. doyoung forces their fingers to intertwine and taeyong doesn't force the opposite. he just smiles in response for a while - his smartphones display illuminating his face for 30 seconds until it finally dims and turns off.

they sit in silence for a few minutes. taeyong thinks doyoung is going back to sleep - and that _is_ his plan, but not before slinking down into his chair and readjusting himself so that he can place his temple onto taeyong's shoulder. it's not the easiest feat, given the height difference and how bony taeyong's shoulders tend to be, but it's mutually comforting for the both of them despite the logistical difficulties.

"will you sleep again?" taeyong asks, squeezing doyoung's hand in his own.

"maybe," he says, "you should get some, too"

taeyong starts to protest but doyoung cuts him off, "do you have to argue about everything?"

taeyong puts his phone into his pocket, readjusts himself slightly (but not enough to risk disturbing the precious sight next to him), and closes his eyes. he leans his head over a tiny bit so that it ever so delicately sets up against doyoung's.

maybe it'll be okay after all.


End file.
